Little Things for BraveVesperia1
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: After being hurt time and time again. Jo and Alex break up for the final time. During the storm that knocked out the power at Grey Sloan, Jo meets Josh Maxwell, a small, feminine, young intern who is everything that Paul and Alex never were. Prompt Fic. Set during Perfect Storm


**Little Things**

_Summary: After being hurt time and time again. Jo and Alex break up for the final time. During the storm that knocked out the power at Grey Sloan, Jo meets Josh Maxwell, a small, feminine, young intern who is everything that Paul and Alex never were. Prompt Fic. Set during Perfect Storm_

_For BraveVesperia1_

_Thank you so much for the prompt and I do hope you like it. There might be a part two to have everything that you wanted to get into one fic. I do thank you so much for being incredibily patient with me while I got this written. I did change it slightly for this taking place during the storm. I am changing it up a bit to where Jo is already a resident at this time instead of an intern but The Perfect Storm seems like a good setting for this story._

_x_

**Little Things**

Jo Wilson had a very hard life even from birth. She was left at a fire station by her mother when she was only a few days old. Grew up from foster care to foster care until she finally had enough and decided to just sleep in her car as a teenager. It was rough. Finally, she met Paul. It was a dream come true. She had everything she could ever ask for. She had a roof over her head, a husband, and food. Until it wasn't. It was almost as if it was overnight, Paul had completely changed. His anger was getting worse and worse by the day. The day came that he hit Jo. He would beat her within an inch of her life for anything that she did. She finally built up the courage and ran away. She changed her name and everything about her.

She arrived at Grey Sloan Memorial, she met Alex Karev. She thought that Alex would be different but he had proved her wrong. Alex wasn't completely like Paul but his anger could match his. The one thing that Alex never did was hit Jo. Still, it was too much and Alex and Jo split but in this case they did split on good terms and they did still talk. Jo just couldn't find it in herself to date Alex and spend her life with him.

She never expected to find someone, until she met an intern named Josh Maxwell.

_Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_  
_Jo Wilson, Pediatrics Floor_

The doctors and nurses were in a panic. The electric had been knocked out by the storm and the patients that needed transferred to other hospitals were no longer being evacuated. Jo Wilson was currently stationed in the PICU with her former boyfriend Alex Karev, two nurses, Arizona Robbins, and an intern. She had only caught the intern's name once. From others, she found out his name was Josh Maxwell. Josh Maxwell was an intern younger than herself. According to others, he was incredibily smart and graduated med school at a young age. Younger than most.

She couldn't help but let her eyes go over to him every once in a while. He was currently with one of the babies along with Alex Karev. Doctor Karev was giving the young intern instructions on what to do. She could see Josh taking in the instructions but shying away from any form of conversation that Alex tried to make with him.

They were running out of time for the machines that the babies were currently hooked to and the doctors were running out of ideas. Arizona looked for batteries but her search had been in vain. Jo watched as the attending walked over to Josh and whispered something to him. The intern nodded and took a step back before quietly excusing himself.

Josh walked into the supply room and Jo took her chance to talk to him alone. She wanted to get to know him better. He was different than anyone she had ever seen. She took a quick look around to make sure no one seen her walk behind the other. She closed the door behind her which made Josh jump from the shut. He dropped everything that he had gathered in his arms.

Jo smiled as she watched a blush spread across the younger man's face. He muttered a soft apology before kneeling down to grab what he dropped. Jo walked over to where he was and began to help him. Every so often, she took a glance towards him. He had soft light brown hair that looked kinda like a hurriance over his face. The color of his hair reminded her a coffee with milk in it to give it that perfect creamy flavor. His eyes were hazel. Green mostly but sparkled with blue and brown. His body was slim and she could see an hour glass figure hidden underneath his lab coat and pink scrubs. As he moved, she could see that he was lean but fit that it went perfectly with his build. With lack of a better word, he looked feminine to her.

Once they gathered the supplies off the floor, they both stood up to their full height and Jo for the first time got a good look at him. It was even more beautiful when he was facing her and she could take a better look at him. She did take note that he was shorter than she was. He probably one stood at five foot three in height.

"Um, I need to get these to Dr. Robbins." He whispered, looking away from Jo to the floor. His voice was higher than most mens' voices. Once again, he blushed and he ran a hand through his hair. If she could describe him in one word, it would be cute. Maybe gorgeous. Maybe beautiful. All she knew, was she wanted to get to know him better.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go get a coffee with me?" Jo asked, biting her bottom lip. For the first time, the two made eye contact. It didn't last long before Josh's face heated up once again and he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I would like that." Jo almost jumped up in victory right there. "I really need to get back, Dr. Wilson." The woman smiled and the two doctors walked out of the room together. The two split ways as Josh went to Arizona and Jo walked over to Alex. Alex was writing on a chart when Jo made it to him.

He looked up as the resident got to him and smiled at her. "Someone looks happy." Jo rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to Josh. Karev looked between the two and smirked. "Intern Maxwell?" Jo gave him a slight smile.

"Could you tell me a little about him. You and Dr. Robbins are with him the most and he is your intern." Jo asked, making 'puppy dog' eyes as she spoke. Alex sighed and continued to work on the chart as he examined the patient.

"Well, Josh Maxwell is one of the smartest interns I have. He is also the youngest. According to his chart, he was basically a child hood genius or close to it. From what I can see, he is incredibily shy which is bad for our profession." Alex explained, finishing up the chart and putting it down before moving on. "The good thing that helps is he is very honest with everyone. I don't think he has a lying bone in his body. If you haven't seen he's a girly boy but caring. Comes in handy with our younger patients. They love him."

Once Alex was finished talking, the parents began to panic over the low battery lights. Immediately the doctors jumped into action and got the parents involved with ventialating the babies. Jo could practically feel eyes burning into her and she looked over her shoulder and saw Josh. Once he realized she looked at him, he looked away and went back to his patient.

Maybe he was different.

It had been a long day, finally the lights came back on and the machines were back to functioning properly. Relief spread out through the PICU. The doctors once again checked on the patients before relieving themselves and exiting to go down to the cafeteria.

Arriving in the cafeteria, Jo scanned the faces for Josh's. A smile came to her face when she saw Josh sitting by a window with a book sitting on the table. Two cups of coffee were also sitting on the table. She had almost forgotten that she had asked him out for coffee through all the choas that was happening that day.

"Hey, Josh." Josh looked up with a small smile and handed Jo one of the coffees that he had. She gave him a quick thanks and took a seat. "You really are quite shy aren't you?" She didn't realize she had said it until Josh looked at her with a flushed face.

"So people say.." It was almost a whisper before Josh took a drink from his coffee and looked away. The woman smiled as she looked at him. So far, Josh was very much different from every man that Jo has met. Josh was kind and sweet. While the others were full of anger and violence.

Jo leaned forward and put her arms against the table. "Well, I would like to get to know you better. What profession in our field are you looking at going for?" She questioned, wanting to get to know him as much as possible. Josh smiled as he looked up, almost perking up instantly.

"I'm really interested in pediatrics. Dr. Karev is really teaching me a lot. I absolutely love working with Dr. Robbins." Josh stated, his smile getting wider. Jo also couldn't help but smile at how happy Josh seemed to be as he rambled on about working with the two peds doctors.

They continued to talk for roughly around ten minutes before Jo blurted out, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Quickly Josh shied away, hiding behind his cup. He shook his head, not wanting to meet the resident's eye.

"Nothing to be ashamed off. I'm a bit shocked no one has scooped you up yet." Jo said, trying to cut the tension that was now flooding the table. It seemed to ease it slightly but Josh was still diverting his gaze. "If you would, I would be honored to take you out on a date." Josh once again flushed and nodded. Jo had to keep herself from letting out a laugh from how cute she thought that Josh was being.

"I would love that."

Both pagers went off and quickly the two packed up and went off towards were each of them were paged. Jo headed back towards the ER while Josh up to Peds.

_\- Little Things -_

A month had passed since the storm and Josh and Jo were getting closer together. Almost so close that Jo would gladly say that Josh was her boyfriend. She had watched him open up more as a doctor in the pass few weeks. Daring to look at others more and to speak out more. Alex had commented on how much Josh was doing better with his social skills since he had been dating Jo.

Jo walked into the intern lockerroom to see that it was only Josh left in the room. He was once again dressed in pink scrubs but had yet to put on his lab coat. Jo smiled to herself as she walked over and placed her hands on his hips. He jumped slightly and looked up at the taller woman. Grinning when he realized who had touched him.

He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. She leaned down and connected their lips together, smiling slightly as Josh immediately began to kiss back. After a moment, they pulled apart and both of them smiled to each other.

"Josh, would you do me the honor of going steady with me?" Jo asked softly, leaning and placing a kiss on his forehead. She could feel the heat build up on his cheeks before she pulled back to look at the beautiful man standing in front of her.

"Of course, Jo."

Author's Note: This is not the end of this fic for you love. I have more plans but I need to split it up to make it better or it might end up being rushed and I don't want that. Hopefully you like it.


End file.
